


Here To Help

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [670]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you please write one where Dean has had a long hunt and has come back worn out. It's only Cas and Dean so Cas takes over as Daddy and helps him get clean, take care of any wounds, and wraps him up for bed. Dean has a nightmare and Daddy Cas is there to make it all okay?





	Here To Help

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 2nd, 2015

Dean stepped through the door of the Bunker and immediately saw Cas.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Cas asked, watching the older Winchester walk over to him and into the main room of the Bunker.

“Yeah….” Dean sighed softly. “Is Sam back from his hunt?” He asked, not looking directly at Cas.

“No. I have been keeping tabs on him, however. Dean…you look worn out.” Cas commented, having a feeling Dean was regressing.

“’M fine.” Dean murmured, plopping down in a chair. “Just tired.”

“Dean, look at me, please.” Cas asked.

Dean slowly looked up, and Cas watched him regress down quickly, like Cas thought he would.

“Daddy?” Dean asked softy, and Cas moved over, wrapping his arms around Dean.

“Daddy is here to help, Dean.” Cas murmured. “Let’s get you in the bathroom and cleaned up.”

Cas tapped into his angel mojo and easily picked Dean up and carried him into the room for when he regressed.

Cas got Dean in the bathroom and stripped Dean down, running the water in the bath to help clean Dean up.

Once the tub was filled, he got Dean in it, and slowly started wiping away the grime and dirt from Dean’s body, carefully going over and cuts or bruises Dean had.

Cas paid attention to the soft hisses that would leave Dean’s mouth, and every time one did, he’d kiss over the spot gently.

After Cas helped clean Dean up, he got Dean out of the tub and dried, before he got the regressed Winchester into the bedroom, settling him on the edge of the bed.

“Daddy, ‘m tired.” Dean murmured, watching Cas move around the room, getting clothing for Dean.

“I know, Dean. Daddy’s getting you some nighttime clothes.” Cas said, bringing a pair of underwear and some pajamas with cars on them.

Cas helped Dean get ready for bed, watching as Dean grew more and more tired.

Finally, he settled Dean down in the bed, and sat by him, reading a story out of one of the books that he had in Dean’s room.

Slowly and steadily, Cas watched Dean fall asleep beside him, until Cas could hear Dean’s soft snores.

He smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead, before getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

_

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Cas heard Dean yelling for him.

Cas rushed into Dean’s room, only to find a crying Dean, and Cas knew instantly what happened.

“It’s OK, Dean. Daddy’s here. Daddy won’t let any of the monsters from your dreams get you.” Cas said, turning on the light and cradling Dean close to his chest.

Dean cried, going on about how scary his dream was and Cas nodded, holding Dean and soothing him.

“Daddy, can you stay here with me?” Dean whimpered softly.

“Of course, little one.” Cas murmured softly. “Daddy will keep at watch over you, and will stay as long as you need.”

“OK.” Dean said, curling up and close to Cas.

Cas ran a soothing hand down Dean’s back, the other absentmindedly carding through Dean’s hair, as he rocked Dean back and forth, calming him down, until Dean fell back asleep.

Cas was perfectly content with staying as long as he needed with Dean, so his little boy wouldn't have any more scary dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
